sans titre chaud sur Grimmichi
by lolivamp
Summary: ou je n'ai pas eu envie de chercher un titre. Un petit os chaud et SM sur mon petit couple préféré


_je remercie dans un premier temps Yayuhe pour sa correction_

Je me retrouvais pendu au plafond, les jambes écartées et attachées au sol, au milieu d'une chambre avec peu de couleurs. Elle était blanche à l'exception d'un meuble, sur lequel était placé divers sex toys et jouets vibrants, mais aussi des fouets. J'étais nu, cela me faisait légèrement frissonner, pourtant l'air ambiant de la pièce était assez chaleureux, je ne me sentais étrangement pas gêné par ma nudité. Après être resté là, seul pendant quelques minutes, je vis une touffe de cheveux bleu entrer dans l'endroit n'était habillé que de son traditionnel hakama blanc, il s'approcha de moi et frôla mon corps de son index, mes poils se dressèrent et je sentis qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, je me savais attiré par la panthère mais de là à avoir une semi molle, juste parce qu'il m'effleure, cela était probablement exagéré. Bien évidement son touché léger différait totalement de la manière dont il pouvait me traiter habituellement, lors des différentes batailles qui nous ont opposés. Malheureusement pour moi, sa douceur ne dura pas car il s'éloigna de moi pour aller chercher un des objets peuplant son armoire, je compris bien que j'allais de nouveau voir le Grimmjow que je connaissais depuis quelques temps, quand il se saisit d'une cravache. Il tourna autour de moi, puis il caressa la peau de mon ventre avec le cuir avant de frapper l'endroit assez violemment, sans y mettre toute sa force bien sûr, mais quand même c'était assez douloureux, mais bizarrement plaisant enfin selon ma verge qui se dressa plus encore.

« -Alors la petite fraise, on est un peu maso, tant mieux parce qu'avec moi tu vas être servi », sur ce, il m'a remis un coup tout aussi brut qui me rendit encore plus dur, si c'était possible.  
« -J'aime tes réactions, te voir déjà pantelant alors que je t'ai à peine frappé, t'es un vrai masochiste bébé » me dit-il est caressant ma bite de sa chose de torture. Il descendit ensuite vers mes cuisses me forçant à les écarter un peu plus avant de frapper à nouveau, une première fois puis une seconde à quelques centimètres de distance. Je sentais de léger gémissement sortir de ma bouche, j'avais quelque peu honte de ces sons, alors que ce n'était pas un moment doux avec une personne qui prenait soin de moi, que c'était du sadomasochisme. Par contre le fait que ce soit un homme que me faisait cet effet ne me dérangeait pas, pareille pour le fait que ce soit un ennemi, je me savais fantasmer sur les muscles de Grimmjow depuis notre première bataille.

Un coup plus fort que les autres, proche de mon entrejambe me sortit de mes songes « -Quand je m'occupe de toi, tu ne penses qu'à moi! ». Je vis une traînée de sang à l'endroit où sa cravache m'avait touchée. Il prit un peu du liquide carmin sur son doigt et le lécha. Les trois coups qui suivirent, donner sur mes abdominaux, furent aussi violent que le précédent et me blessèrent, cela me fit comprendre que les premières frappes n'avaient été qu'un échauffement. Pour autant mon érection ne retomba pas sous la puissance de la brûlure, elle ne prit que plus de volume. Savoir que chaque fois que le cuir toucherait ma peau, je ressentirais cette douleur, qu'elle ne ferait que croître me fit frissonner.

Il décida ensuite de s'occuper de mon dos, qu'il avait délaissé jusque là. Ne pas voir d'où le coup allait venir ajouta un peu de piment et d'excitation à la scène qui se jouait devant moi et sur mon corps. Quand il décida de lâcher l'objet, mon dos devait être un sang.

Je sentis rapidement sa main venir agripper ma verge et son contact me fit jouir, comme s'il ne me manquait plus que de sentir sa peau pour me libérer de la tension croissante qui avait envahi mon bas ventre. Ensuite l'un de ses doigts fit des cercles sur mon entrée, la sensation n'était pas déplaisante mais je devais avouer que je redoutais un peu la suite. « Alors com' ça t'es vierge, c'est encore mieux, j'adore défoncer les petits culs vierges. ».

Comme je ne ressentais plus son contact, j'ouvris les yeux, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé, pour le voir fouiller dans un tiroir rattaché à l'armoire. Je ne vis pas ce qu'il en sortit, mais une fois qu'il s'approcha à nouveau de moi je pus sentir une matière froide, assez dérangeante, sur son index qui caressa mon a*** avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et de faire des mouvements de vas et vient. Je n'avais pas mal, cela était étrange, différent de ce que j'avais pu vivre dans ma sexualité naissante, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que je le pensais. Je sentis ensuite un autre doigts pénétrer mon antre étroite, cela me dérangeait un peu plus, mais pour autant cela restait supportable. Son autre main rejoignit mes testicules qu'il massa, faisant se durcir un peu plus ma queue qui avait déjà commencé à prendre à nouveau de la vigueur. Malgré un certain inconfort lors ne intrusion d'un troisième doigts, je le vécus plutôt bien, du fait de ses caresses assez vigoureuses sur mon sexe. Quand je fus sur le point de jouir à nouveau, Grimmjow s'arrêta.

Il passa à nouveau devant moi et je le vis retirer son hakama, me dévoilant sa nudité dans toute sa splendeur. Son corps parfaitement fait et son imposante virilité gorgée de désir alluma en moi une excitation encore plus importante que précédemment. Mon envie de lui était à son maximum.

Il détacha mes jambes et les passa autours de ses hanches, je me doutais qu'il allait me prendre, je ne savais pas comment son énorme queue aller entrer en moi, mais je la voulais au plus profond de moi, j'essayais alors de me détendre le plus possible pour éviter au maximum la douleur qui, je le savais, irait avec la pénétration, surtout avec un amant monté comme un cheval. Il se positionna comme il faut et entra en moi d'un coup assez sec, je me sentis comme déchiré en deux et je crois bien qu'un cris sortit de mes lèvres, le feu était bien plus lancinant que lorsque la panthère me fouettait, et mon érection se dégonfla quelque peu. J'essayais le plus possible de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'écartèlement de mon derrière et le bleuté m'aida en branlant mon sexe qui reprit de sa vigueur, il continua tout de même les vas et vient désagréable.

Je finis par pousser un cris bien différent, quand je sentis comme un courant électrique me parcourir au moment où Grimmjow toucha un point bien particulier en moi, il ne l'avait même pas effleuré lors de la préparation mais putain j'adorais ça. Je crois que mes hanches bougeaient seules dans l'attente de ressentir à nouveau ces bienfaits. Ses mains vinrent les enserrer pour créer un rythme avec des coups de reins imposant et puissant. Je finis par me répandre sur son ventre en ne pouvant presque plus produire de son tant j'étais essoufflé. Après encore quelques vas et vient, je ressentis comme une morsure dans mon cou ainsi qu'un liquide venir en moi et je compris que lui aussi avait jouis, et m'avait mordu pour étouffer son cris.


End file.
